User talk:Upgraded Evil
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Upgraded Evil to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hello and welcome! Welcome to the Wiki! I hope you have lots of fun and a great time! Do you want me to make you a sig? It only looks like your following this Wiki so i'm guessing you just made an account? Just to show you an example a sig is this. Hey I see you're new here! I may not have very many edits on this Wiki, but there's others where I have a lot more. Hoper to see you around! 20:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm a whole lot more active on the plain old Dragon Ball Wiki, where I have over 1,000 edits, but I can't give you the link because it's against the rules. 20:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi and welcome to the wiki. I'm Gotek, please leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. July 13 No, I really said that. I take the time to actually message users instead of just using a template. July 13 ...traitor. Just kidding. 20:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) lol yes i created this Wiki so how are you liking it so far? Supremegogeta 21:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It's okay dude. I'm in a little hot water with this wiki anyway. I've broken like four rules once each already. :P 21:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You'll be fine. As long as you don't break any rules multiple times you'll be fine. 21:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes i agree with you on that all the admins voted and two said no the rest said yes. OH well not everything can stay perfect lol Supremegogeta 21:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup. 21:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I would normally but i am busy right now sorry. Supremegogeta 21:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello UE! How are you doing? I'm new to the Wiki! SuperSaiyan 1,000 No way! you're new too! Cool! This might be kinda late but, welcome to the Wiki! SuperSaiyan 1,000 Yeah, I am too! and what's that thing you put at the end of your message? in purple it said: Upgraded evil with a pic of Tapion! I want one! (This is my first Wiki and i created my account a couple hours ago) SuperSaiyan 1,000 Awesome Just wanted to say Tapions story is looking really awesome at the moment, well done. Also I really like your sig you entered in the sig contest too. 07:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Happy SB! Hey UE! I just wanted to say I changed my avatar back to happy, and I like better that way, haha I even made a new happy sig! :D My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 19:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ya you should because you`re always nice, and helpful! Thanks for all the compliments! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 22:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha well I haven`t seen you PO`ed yet, and It sounds like I don`t wanna, but the Goten&Trunks is definitely happier than the one you had before! :D My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 22:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well thats good haha! Yeah I think the Goten&Trunks is awesome!!!!! :D My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 23:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok see ya haha I think I`m goin in chat! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 00:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey its just Jimmy and I if u wanna chat with us! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 04:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem dude... This may be late but welcome to the Wiki! Nappa77 17:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I didn`t want you to leave I was just sayin it`s coll that your back! Cmon man! Also I found another cool Goten and Trunks avatar. My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 02:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Yes dude i am fine. lol wbu? Supremegogeta 21:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ﻿